


"Works fast while you shower"

by FionaFoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaFoe/pseuds/FionaFoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess wants Sam to get a haircut and can't for the life of her understand why he is so attached to his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Works fast while you shower"

“Sam don’t you think it’s time for a haircut?” Jessica looked at him, head tilted a little to the side, “I mean today’s Thursday and I can have Carly do it before the weekend! How ‘bout it?”  
“No!” Sam felt the horror creep up on him, no way was he enduring the horror of a haircut.  
“Why not? As long as I’ve known you you’ve had only one,” she reached over and pulled her hand through his light brown locks, checking the length, “and then you barely let them cut any. it’s getting pretty long…”  
“I’m not getting it cut, I like it a bit long,” Sam pulled his head away, leaving her hand empty in mid air, “end of discussion.”  
“Why is it so important? Don’t you wanna try something new, baby?” Her look was quizzical, what was the deal with Sam and his hair?

 

* * *

 

 

“Deeeeeeeean!!!” Sam was mortified at the image staring back at him from the mirror “What did you do!?”  
Dean strolled into the tiny motel bathroom. He instantly fell into hysterical laughter at seeing his baby brother. And he had good reason to. Sam was standing there staring in the mirror, a chunk of hair in his hand. This was a disaster! His very first high school dance was coming up, and he already had to go in a bad, hand me down suit.  
“Me?” Dean could hardly contain himself long enough to let the word out.  
“Yes, Dean! You!” Sam was furious, this prank shit had gone too far. “I’m not going to school with bald spots! Let alone the dance! What did you do!?”  
Dean, still in stitches, opens the bathroom cupboard and pulls out the tube.  
“No way!” Sam looks at his brother through the mirror, “Nair!? I mean should that even work on head hair?”  
“Sure looks like it!” Dean seemed to figure himself quite the comedic genius.  
“How did you even pull this off Dean!?” Sam was shocked, that shouldn’t have worked!  
“Shampoo Sammy!” Dean laughs, “Ball’s in your court baby brother!”  
Sam was left alone in the bathroom. Great… Now he’d have to shave his head. Never again!

 

* * *

 

“I just don’t understand what the big deal is Sam. You are awful cute though.” Jess moved closer. She couldn’t help, but smile at him. She chuckled and leaned close. She planted a wet kiss on Sam’s cheek. “Promise me you’ll think about it, I mean, your interview is on Monday.”  
“Okay, Jess.” Sam smiled at her, “I’ll think about it…”

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from watching Hell House.


End file.
